


Heat

by starian_nightzz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starian_nightzz/pseuds/starian_nightzz
Summary: Omega!AU. Nothing is more dangerous for an omega than going into heat in a building full of people. And that is exactly what happened to Katsuki Yuuri at the Sochi GPF. "Yuuri, you can't escape from me." Viktor/Yuuri





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> My first Yuri on Ice story! Please do bear in mind that I've never written M/M pairings before, let alone those set in omega universe, so it might flow weird! This story is also inspired by a doujin that I've seen on Facebook by Rainycat. So while some of the scenes are from the doujin, there will also be additional dialogue and scenes not in there.
> 
> EDIT: You can find the doijin that this story is inspired from [here](https://www.facebook.com/pg/rainycat25/photos/?tab=album&album_id=725546954275000)

_Oh god, this is bad. This is very bad._

Katsuki Yuuri has never been a fast runner, but he could have easily qualified for the Olympics if anyone had seen him now, taking down the hallway as fast as his legs could carry him—or at least, as fast as he could move with the pain currently wrecking through his body.

He met no one in the hallway, as they are no doubt all gathered in the main lobby area—all waiting to catch a glimpse of the figure skaters that have just finished their SP nearly an hour earlier.

And honestly, Yuuri would have been one of them too. If his suppressants haven't stopped working for some odd reason, and his heat had suddenly crept up on him without warning that is.

His beta coach, Celestino had been alarmed with the obvious pain that his student had been in, and he had left Yuuri in the break room whilst he had gone to get one of the ISU's medics to take a look at him, and if Yuuri needs to be taken to the hospital.

And as luck would have it, who would chance upon Yuuri when he's in the middle of his heat but _him?_

Yuuri's eyes brightened when he caught the sight of the storage room even through his tears and without his glasses. Without any further ado, he opened the door and let himself in, slamming the door shut behind him.

He leaned against the door, keeping it shut with his weight even as he slid down it slowly until he is sitting on the floor in the darkened storage room. Stale smells of _something_ that Yuuri couldn't identify filled his nostrils even as he breathed heavily.

He clasped both hands to his mouth, trying to muffle his breathing even as waves of pain wrecked through his body again and again—always the starting symptoms of his heat, but it is worse than expected. Probably because he _knew_ that an alpha is chasing him down.

Yuuri tried to stifle his sobs even as he heard the faint sounds of footsteps just beyond the door and he caught the faint scent of an alpha's pheromones. Even without peeking out from the door, Yuuri knew who it is.

He tried to stifle his sobs. _Viktor…_

Why must he be an omega? True, of the three secondary genders, omegas are always the most cherished, particularly the male omegas, as there are just so few of them. And hence, due to the abuse that they have suffered decades ago, there are omega protection laws written up to protect them now.

Yuuri listened as he heard the footsteps fading away and let out a breath that he hadn't realised that he had been holding. "He's gone…" he murmured before he gasped as he felt as if someone had just taken a sledgehammer to his gut as waves of pain went through him once more, worse than before. "Hurts…" Yuuri whimpered, fresh tears brimming around his eyes.

There was a buzzing in his track pants, and even through shaking limbs, Yuuri barely managed to reach for his phone only to realise that it's a message from Celestino. His coach is probably panicking upon realising that he's missing.

 **ciao ciao** yuuri where are you?

"…Celestino…" Yuuri whimpered, gasping in pain even as his vision flashed white every now and then. With shaking limbs, he just managed to get to his feet. _'I need to get away from here…! I want medication now!'_

Yuuri's vision had blurred so much and his hands were shaking so badly that he could barely manage to turn the doorknob of the storage room that he's currently hiding in. His breathing is coming in short breaths; sounding as if Yuuri had just ran the Tokyo Marathon.

The omega then froze even as he stepped out of the storage room only to come face-to-face with the alpha that he had been hiding from, and the skating legend that he had been idolising and crushing on since he was a young child.

Viktor Nikiforov, Russian figure skating legend stood there in his red and white Russian jacket from the 2014 Olympics. But unlike the friendly disposition and smiles that he had often given to his fans and reporters, he looks almost intimidating and _frightening_ to Yuuri now even as he gave Yuuri a look of that of a _predator._

"My little pig…" Viktor smiled coldly, even licking his lips in anticipation, and Yuuri froze as Viktor's intimidating alpha pheromones swept over him once more, cowing his omega side who _wants_ this alpha to take him and mark him as his mate. Not for the first time, Yuuri really hates that he is an omega at this moment. "You think you can escape from me?"

Yuuri choked back a terrified sob, his expression one of fear as he took a step back, but his back met with the wall instead. Viktor smiled as he took one step towards Yuuri, effectively trapping him with no way of escape.

Somehow, even through his heat hazed mind, Yuuri knew where this is going to go, and he felt dread crept up on him—suddenly worried about his virtue.

"Don't worry," Viktor said, smiling almost creepily. "I will _help_ you."


	2. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. A forceful bonding. GODDAMNIT VIKTOR! Yuuri will probably be more terrified of you after this if he isn't already! Who wants to see a protective Celestino and maybe the Russian team due to Viktor's hare-brained actions?

_~2015 Grand Prix Final; Barcelona, Spain~_

Viktor Nikiforov first met Katsuki Yuuri at the 2015 Grand Prix Finals.

It is actually the first time he had laid his eyes on the Japanese skater personally who also happens to be Japan's Ace, and if word from the grapevine _and_ Yakov is to be believed, the omega skater is good enough to give any alpha a run for their money.

In the past, omegas aren't even allowed to compete in figure skating tournaments and become professional figure skaters—this was decades back when omegas didn't even have any rights. When the omega protection laws were written up however, along with all the other professional athlete organisations, the ISU had followed suit and had changed their rules.

Now, omegas are cherished and protected. And though omegas are now allowed to compete together with the alphas and betas, they don't see many omega figure skaters skating in the singles events. Most omegas generally skate in the pair skating or even the ice dance category.

Though most wouldn't say it, it is almost accepted as a general universal fact that most omegas just couldn't keep up with the alphas or betas or even because they are too intimidated by the alphas.

Thus, when Viktor had first learned that Japan's top skater and also their ace also happens to be an omega skater who could easily put most of the alpha and beta skaters to shame, he had been intrigued.

Mila seems to be a big fan of Katsuki Yuuri too, and though little Yura would rather jump off a cliff than admit it, Viktor knew that the young alpha had a crush on the gentle Japanese omega skater.

It is just out of curiosity that Viktor had gone to look up some of Katsuki Yuuri's past tournament videos. And to say that he had an interest in the Japanese enigma is an understatement.

Most figure skaters that Viktor knew of relied heavily on jumps and quads to score high with the judges. It isn't uncommon to have figure skaters scoring high for their technical scores (TES) but score low for their program component scores (PCS).

Katsuki Yuuri however is the exact opposite. Oh sure, his technical skills are still there. One wouldn't be known as Japan's Ace if he isn't an excellent skater. He is basically the Viktor of Japan—being the face of the JSF website.

(Viktor would know, having gone to check out the JSF's website out of curiosity, though he couldn't read a single word of Japanese)

Unlike Viktor and most of the other figure skaters competing in singles however, Katsuki Yuuri had always scored high for his PCS. He had been known for his beautiful step sequences and spins—wowing the audience and the judges with his ability to _create_ music with his body.

Viktor could understand why even Yura is so smitten with the older omega skater who had a similar name to the little kitten. The skating legend had probably dug up every single article and interview that he could find on the Japanese skater, and thanked every god that he ever knew of for fan translations, for most of the interviews were conducted entirely in Japanese.

Katsuki Yuuri had always come off as gentle and timid and even soft spoken during his interviews—not that uncommon for an omega. It is probably one of many reasons why the media and the public have always loved him.

Even Yakov had admitted that if Yuuri had been a skater during _his_ time, he would have probably been given quite a hard time during competitions, and would probably have been eaten alive by the media. International sports tournaments at that point in time have been really harsh and cruel to the omegas, as the omega protection laws were just newly put in place back then.

It is only decades later with countless years and hours of hard work by support and volunteer organisations alike when omegas were given more rights and were even given equal rights as their beta and alpha counterparts. Though it still didn't change the basic biology reactions by the alphas and betas when they still think that omegas need to be protected.

Viktor had heard from his best friend, Christophe Giacometti who had known and competed together with Yuuri since their junior days that the Italian skater, Michele Crispino who had a bit of a reputation for being rude to his fellow skaters due to his overprotectiveness over his omega twin sister—was nothing but polite and a complete gentleman to Yuuri the few times when they have ended up competing together.

In fact, if rumours are to be believed, Mickey had nearly punched JJ in the face one time a few years back when the younger skater had tried to hit on a bewildered Yuuri. The Japanese skater is probably one of the few, if not the _only_ male that Mickey had allowed to get close and speak to his sister without the short tempered Italian flying off the handle.

Viktor honestly isn't surprised when he had heard about it from Chris, as Italy is one of the foremost supporters of omega rights and the omega protection laws when it was first put in place.

Thus, ever since Viktor Nikiforov had heard of and seen Katsuki Yuuri's performances, he is eager for the chance to compete against the gentle omega himself—being one of the few, if not the _only_ omega that he knew of that is actually competing internationally in the single events.

The 2015 Grand Prix Finals is actually the first time when Viktor had actually had the chance to lay eyes on the Japanese enigma himself.

He remembers watching Katsuki Yuuri from halfway across the rink, with the omega being the last in Group 1 to skate, and Viktor being the first in Group 2 to skate. Viktor was just eyeing him curiously at that time, as is nearly every other skater and coach in the arena. Celestino Cialdini, Yuuri's beta Italian coach had looked freaked out and almost nervous on behalf of his student—no doubt because his student is competing against alphas and betas—with the majority of the skaters having made it to the finals being alphas.

And then, almost as if sensing a pair of eyes trained on his back, Yuuri who is just about ready to skate his turn had turned around to face Viktor. And despite himself, Viktor had blushed when their eyes met.

And he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the pretty omega for the rest of the tournament after that to the point that even Celestino seemed pretty peeved—no doubt thinking that Viktor is lusting after his omega student like most of the alpha skaters who couldn't seem to think using their brains and not their dicks.

(It is probably because of Viktor's endless staring that had unsettled Yuuri enough that he barely managed to clinch the bronze medal that year when he had been steadily winning silver or gold at the qualifiers and all his past tournaments)

Little Yura had glared at Viktor throughout the entire tournament—clearly, he didn't approve of Viktor making the omega uncomfortable. Yuuri's coach looked on the verge of strangling Viktor too, especially after Yuuri had ducked behind him the earliest chance he could. Viktor was very disappointed when Yuuri didn't attend the GPF banquet after that either.

And though Yakov was pretty peeved with Viktor for his constant staring, the silver haired alpha didn't say anything. But he had continued with his obsession over the omega skater after that, cheering when Yuuri had succeeded, and almost crying with him when he had failed.

Viktor said nothing—not to his teammates and his coach or even Chris. But he is certain, especially after having met Katsuki Yuuri himself.

_That is his mate._

**XXXXXX**

Katsuki Yuuri looked absolutely petrified as he stared, wide-eyed at the intimidating form of the silver haired alpha before him. Probably, Viktor's alpha pheromones isn't helping any matters now that the omega has gone into his heat—sending his omega instincts to _mate_ and _breed_ into overtime.

"Viktor…" Yuuri almost whimpered, tears visible around his eyes from the sheer _pain_ that he's in from the effects of his heat.

It is common knowledge for the schools—an unmated omega who doesn't have a mate will feel tremendous pain if they go into heat. The pain is sometimes enough to cripple them for days. And it is even worse if an omega's mate isn't there with them when they're in heat. Thus, it is considered unforgivable for an alpha to be absent when their omega is in heat.

A dark expression crossed Viktor's face as his tongue slipped out and licked his lips. The omega just smells _so good._

 _Mine,_ his inner alpha hissed. _Mate._

Yuuri let out a choked gasp as he clutched at his chest as another wave of agonising pain wrecked through his body. His vision is almost turning white due to the pain that is currently wrecking havoc through his body.

The omega whimpered as his knees almost buckled beneath him, and only by using his hand to support himself against the wall prevents him from falling face first to the ground.

 _It's not good,_ Yuuri almost whimpered. The pain was never this bad before when it almost caused him to black out. What is causing it? Is it because of _Viktor's_ presence? After all, his elder sister Mari is an alpha too, and yet, her presence when he was younger had never caused him to feel agonising pain the way he did now.

_Safe place._

Those words kept repeating itself in Yuuri's mind even as he shakily turned to move down the hallway, hoping to whatever god that might be watching over him that he don't collapse halfway or that Viktor wouldn't spring on him.

It seems that the gods seem to be on vacation that day however—

"I don't think that you've quite heard me earlier." Viktor Nikiforov said almost pleasantly, gripping onto Yuuri's arm to stop him from moving any further. Yuuri felt almost like an electric current had gone through him, and he felt almost _hot_ under the collar. Viktor had a curious smile on his face, and his face had an almost flushed expression to it—like he's running a fever. "I said 'you can't escape from me'."

"Huh…?"

The push took Yuuri by surprise.

Before the omega even knew what is going on, he found himself before shoved back inside the dark storage room that he had been hiding inside earlier. He let out a light cry as he landed onto what seems to be a foam mat of some sort.

_Click._

Yuuri's breath took a hitch when he heard Viktor locked the door after him, ensuring that no one would come in. The small omega looked up at Viktor with terrified eyes, with the scent of an omega in distress filling the room.

Yuuri is no fool. Celestino had told him over and over, especially after he'd just taken Yuuri on when he'd finished high school the dangers that would surround an omega in the international skating league, especially an unmated omega.

 _Not all alphas would respect and protect an omega like Crispino would,_ Celestino had warned after the first time Yuuri had met the Italian skater at an international setting and was pleasantly surprised by Mickey's chivalry. _Always stay in a public setting and where people could get to you if you need help._

Even in Japan, Yuuri had learnt in school how omegas were treated in the past. Even after the omega protection laws were passed, there are still cases where young unmated omegas were raped and forcefully claimed by alphas. It is why in recent years, abuse or assault of an omega carries heavy penalties.

Thus, Yuuri knew what is in Viktor's mind as the alpha approached him slowly, and he is almost terrified for himself and his virtue.

"…Please…" Yuuri almost whimpered in fear, scuttling backwards even as Viktor approached him—like a predator hunting his prey, "…Don't… Please…"

Viktor let out a low whistle even as he leaned over the terrified omega. "…Wow," was all that he said even as he inhaled the omega's flowery scent. "You smell good." He sniffed at Yuuri, only succeeding in terrifying him more.

Yuuri tried to get up to run, to get away from the alpha, but he had barely managed to get to his feet when he found himself on the ground once more, being pinned in place by Viktor, with the alpha's larger and heavier body managing to keep him in place without any difficulty.

Yuuri let out a small cry of pain, finding it more difficult to breathe even as the seconds ticked by, with a haze almost taking over his mind due to his heat. The smaller omega froze as he felt more than heard Viktor's voice next to his left ear.

"Let's start, shall we?" The voice is almost sensual and _seductive,_ only succeeding in driving Yuuri's omega instincts into overdrive, and his body gave an involuntary twitch.

"…Huh…?"

Yuuri's eyes widened in horror and shock when he felt cold and long fingers sliding beneath the hem of his Japan jacket and below his clothes onto his bare skin at the back of his waist. His flight instincts going into overdrive immediately, Yuuri fought to get away from the bigger Russian.

"No!"

He was however easily pinned into place by the bigger Russian, with both his wrists being clutched in one hand and pinned to the ground above his head.

"Stop struggling." Viktor said calmly from above him. "I won't hurt you."

"…No…!" Yuuri almost sobbed. "Don't…do this… Please…!" He pleaded from beneath Viktor. "Please stop…"

He doesn't want this! Yuri doesn't want his first time to be like this!

He both wanted to push Viktor away and wanted him to continue. His skin felt almost hot at Viktor's touches. Yuuri whimpered in fear as he felt the bigger Russian push up the hem of his jacket, exposing more of his skin.

"…No…" Yuuri whimpered, biting on his bottom lip, and he let out a light gasp as he felt those fingers wander to the hemline of his pants and beneath it, touching him in a place where no other has touched. "Hnng!"

Viktor's touches are starting to make Yuuri feel funny and woozy, and almost light headed. Is this due to his heat, he wonder?

He barely realised Viktor reaching for the collar of his jacket and pulling it down from around his shoulders, letting the jacket hang halfway down his body, leaving him in only his black training shirt.

Above him, the silver haired Russian smiled to himself as he admired the small form of the quivering omega below him, with that pale porcelain-like skin just looking so inviting and almost begging Viktor to mark him.

Viktor knew that the Japanese omega—his _mate_ is still unmarked. Unbonded and untouched by any. Viktor will be the first to claim him. To mark the omega as _his._

It is probably why nearly every single alpha had been hitting on the oblivious omega at all his past tournaments since his days in juniors.

If it hadn't been for the protective tendencies of Yuuri's Italian coach and even his luck with competing against the alphas that are protective over omegas, the small Japanese omega would have probably been pounced on by an alpha or two by now.

Viktor ran the pad of his thumb over the pale skin at the back of Yuuri's neck—rubbing against the omega's scent glands, and the omega went rigid beneath him. Viktor breathed heavily, breathing in the heavy scent pheromones of the omega, relishing in the inviting flowery scent.

 _Mate. He's mine. Ours,_ Viktor's inner alpha hissed possessively.

Viktor took in a deep breath before he then leaned down over the small form of the omega below him, fastening his lips to the skin at the back of the neck, and he _bites._

The moment that Viktor tasted the metallic taste of blood, he felt emotions that aren't his surging through his body, and knew then that a bond had been created between the two.

The Japanese gentle omega—Katsuki Yuuri is _his_ now.

And no one is taking his mate away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't believe the response I'd received for this story, as this is my first time attempting a Yuri on Ice story, and my first time attempting a M/M pairing furthermore. A big thank you to all those who have commented on the previous chapter! I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and comment! Comments give me life!


	3. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are interested, I've placed the link to where this doujin is inspired from in the ending notes.

For Katsuki Yuuri, it was figure skating that first led him to Viktor Nikiforov, the untouchable skating legend.

Anyone who had known the shy and timid boy knew that he had never done well with crowds and people. It had been his parents who have signed him up for dancing and ballet classes with Okukawa Minako, a close family friend, in the hopes of helping their son to open up to people.

It didn't really work, but it had been Minako who had encouraged Yuuri to take up skating classes at the local ice rink that in turn led him to meeting Shibasaki Yuuko and Nishigori Takeshi who would later be his closest and best friends, despite being a little older than him, and despite Takeshi and Yuuri having first gotten off on the wrong foot with each other.

It had been Yuuko who had introduced Yuuri to Viktor's performances in the international skating tournaments, and from there, the once timid and shy boy was determined to become an international skater like his idol and someday skate on the same ice.

When Yuuri had first presented as an omega at the tender age of thirteen however, it didn't dampen his dreams and determination any though his family and friends were of course concerned, as it isn't exactly a secret that omegas were secretly discouraged from becoming athletes in the international sports circle.

Despite the omega protection laws and the changed laws after that to give omegas more rights and protection, it doesn't change the fact that generations of bigotry won't change overnight. Even now, decades after the omega protection laws were put in place, there are still people who think that the purpose of omegas is just to be living fuck toys.

Especially amongst the international skating circuit that had more alphas competing than the other two secondary genders.

Yuuri's family was concerned, but they have chosen to support their son. Though their daughter had actually told her brother before he had gone to the States for further training and his college education that if some brazen alpha tried to pick on him or force themselves on her omega brother, to tell her, and she'll teach them a thing or two about what it means to show an omega respect.

(Yuuri had almost sweat dropped with that statement, wondering how Mari is going to head to wherever he is from _Japan)_

By the time that Celestino Cialdini, one of the States' best figure skating coaches had came to Japan to recruit Katsuki Yuuri, the gentle omega skater had already made quite a name and reputation for himself.

Like any skater or coach worth their weight in salt, Celestino knew that there are a couple of omegas skating in the pair events like the ice dance or even the pair skating categories. But there aren't many, if _any_ omega participating in the single events. The vast majority are alphas and betas, with figure skating being a sport vastly dominated by the alphas.

Thus, Yuuri had been an enigma from the very first moment when he was officially recognised by the JSF as a skater since he had first started skating in the novice events and started dominating the junior international events. By the time that he had debuted in seniors when he was seventeen, he was already a known name mainly due to his skill as a skater and also because he had been an omega.

And though the quiet teen hadn't known it at that time, Okukawa Minako and Katsuki Mari have drilled Celestino for hours before the Katsuki family had agreed to sign Celestino on as Yuuri's coach. One of the stipulations that Minako had made is that the international sponsors that Yuuri is bound to get from then on has to go through them first before they agree to anything as it is no secret that there are some companies that doesn't see omegas as much, and thus, would probably think that they own Yuuri if it comes down to it.

Yuuri's first year at the States mainly had him sticking close to Phichit, his Thai beta roommate who is as outgoing as Yuuri is reclusive. In fact, Phichit had been extremely overprotective over Katsuki Yuuri who is basically the international epitome of omega grace and etiquette, especially when a few of the more brazen alphas at their home rink have hit on an oblivious Yuuri.

(Phichit would have given them a black eye or something close to it if Celestino hadn't stepped in)

It is also due to Phichit and Celestino that Yuuri had even laid eyes on Viktor Nikiforov for the first time that is not through a television screen.

It is about a year after he had come to the States, Yuuri had remembered.

And being the social butterfly that Phichit is (whom last that Yuuri knew, had been affectionately named 'the king of SNS' due to his social media influence), the Thai boy had connected with an American skater who is still in high school, and have became fast friends through Twitter and Instagram.

Leo de la Iglesia is his name, Yuuri had recalled, having met Leo several times over the past year as the younger boy had often came by their rink with his coach to train together with them, with his coach, Alex being a good friend of Celestino's. And the skating club that belongs to Leo's high school had been a sister branch of the Detroit Skating Club.

And through this arrangement, Leo had also gotten to know Yuuri and Phichit, and several of their college rinkmates.

Thus, when Leo is making his senior debut in Skate America that year, he had invited Phichit and Yuuri—both who weren't assigned to Skate America for their GPF qualifiers. Celestino had thought it a good idea at that time, as he is still nervous about having Yuuri in the middle of an international tournament surrounded by alphas.

And as luck would have it, Skate America happened to be one of the events that _the_ Viktor Nikiforov had been assigned to.

Phichit had been crafty enough to get the three of them excellent seats—closest to the side of the rink where they could get a good view of the skaters skating their turns. Thus, Yuuri had a front row seat to everything—being seated in between Celestino and Phichit.

And when Yuuri clapped eyes on Viktor Nikiforov for the first time—with the man being the third to skate after Leo in Group 1—his heart skipped a beat. And despite himself, Yuuri found himself flushing a little. And he knew right away that that man is his soulmate.

But with Viktor Nikiforov being who he is, Yuuri is too afraid and shy to approach him and even introduce himself to the skating legend, even though Alex and Celestino have both offered to introduce the omega to the silver haired Russian, with the two coaches being on good terms with Yakov Feltsman.

Even Phichit doesn't know about it, even though he had tried getting it out of Yuuri, knowing that the shy omega had been keeping something from him.

Yuuri had just kept quiet since, but had rigorously practiced his skating, determined to make it to the same ice that Viktor had been skating on. Due to a series of bad luck ever since his senior debut, Yuuri had either fallen short of the podium during his qualifiers or had gotten injured enough that he had to draw out of the rest of the skating season.

Thus, until the 2015 Grand Prix Finals, Yuuri had never seen Viktor face to face again.

And during that year, Viktor seemed to have trouble even looking at him in the face, even on the podium, much to Yuuri's confusion. Though he had assumed initially that Viktor is just showing him deferment as an omega like most respectable alphas like Leo and JJ and even Mickey.

(Celestino on the other hand had felt rather insulted and peeved for some reason that year—particularly since Viktor couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Yuuri for even a single moment. Viktor's coach had looked so red when Celestino had complained to him that Yuuri had almost feared for the old man's health and heart)

Yuuri hadn't seen Viktor again after the 2015 Grand Prix.

…At least, until _that_ had happened.

**XXXXXX**

The light sounds of licking could be heard all around the tiny storage room even as Viktor licked at the newly made mark on the back of the omega's pretty neck. Finally, Viktor saw fit to draw away, licking at his lips to savour the taste of the omega's skin.

The bigger Russian skater finally released his grip on Yuuri's thin wrists—though the omega didn't make a single move to escape. He just lay under Viktor still, quivering slightly, with his Team Japan black jacket half hanging and half falling off his slender frame.

The alpha cocked his head to one side, confused. Why isn't the omega moving?

_Mate. Mine. Must protect._

Feelings of fear and distress went through Viktor—feelings that are not his own, and yet, he could feel it so prominently.

Hmm…

The slight haze covering his mind is slowly starting to lift even as Viktor stared down at the quivering omega—his mate. He knew that it isn't right—marking the Japanese omega, _forcefully_ bonding them together when the omega didn't agree—didn't even know Viktor outside of what he'd seen on television or even social media.

Viktor knew what Yakov and even Yuri's reactions would be when they find out.

While Russia used to be one of the scepticals when it comes to the omega protection laws especially right after it was put in effect, in recent years—especially during the past two decades, with the change in the Russian government and laws, they've become one of the advocates of omega rights.

Viktor's coach for one had been pretty cross with him a year ago when Celestino had complained to Yakov about Viktor 'harassing' his skater, the Japanese omega.

But honestly, there is a part of Viktor that didn't care. And yet, there is also a part of him that is horrified at what he had done. This makes him no better from those alphas that have forcefully raped omegas and marked them.

With what he'd done—it is no different from assault.

Gently, Viktor reached down to the smaller omega and gently turned him over. And the sight that greeted him made Viktor feel as if he is the worst alpha on earth when he saw his omega—his mate crying and looking so upset.

Horror went through Viktor—though he didn't let it show on his face.

Did he go too far? Did he hurt the petite omega? What the hell was he _thinking?_

…Did the omega _hate_ him?

Even as the last thought went through his mind, Viktor prayed inwardly that it isn't the case. He waited for nearly twenty-seven years for his mate. He waited for an extra year even when he'd realised that he'd found his mate because he didn't want to scare the omega away—especially since judging from what Mila could tell him, Katsuki Yuuri is extremely shy and reclusive.

Viktor honestly doubts that either himself or his alpha side could take it if his mate hates or rejects him.

Viktor stretched a hand towards the omega only to have Yuuri flinch back as if struck. Viktor flinched too, feeling as if someone had just struck him.

"…I… Do you hate me?" Viktor murmured at last, sounding quite lost and remorseful—almost like a lost child.

"Eh?"

 _That_ seems to be enough to stop the omega's tears at least, and he stared up at Viktor with bewildered confusion, still on the ground. Viktor had heard tales before of how exhausted it can make an omega after a bonding. Coupled that with his heat, Viktor is honestly surprised that it hadn't knocked Yuuri out yet.

"Do you hate me?" Viktor managed to get the words out, despite feeling like a knife had just stabbed him in the gut with every word. "Do you hate me for…forcing you…?"

"No."

The answer was immediate.

But Viktor knew from the feelings flowing through the bond that Katsuki Yuuri is speaking the truth—he truly doesn't hate Viktor. And somehow, it makes the Russian feel relieved and even hopeful—hoping that his mate will accept him even though he didn't even start a proper courtship to begin with—something an alpha always does when he found an omega he wants to mate with.

Slowly, Viktor reached down with his left hand and caressed Yuuri's cheek gently. And he was relieved when Yuuri didn't flinch away from his touch like he did earlier. The omega's skin was soft and supple. And even now, it took Viktor everything he had not to jump Yuuri's bones with the delectable smell that he gave off.

All omegas always smelt good. It is part of the reason why most omegas always used scent-cancelling soaps.

For the omegas who are also skaters, they are also to abide by ISU's guidelines and used scent blockers, as unlike the older alphas, the younger alphas who hadn't reached maturity wouldn't be able to control their senses should they smell an omega. Though Viktor knew that most of the omega skaters also went on birth control and contraceptives. Or at least, the two omega skaters at his home rink that skated in pair and ice dance do.

Even so, Yuuri's scent is unique. He smelt of something floral—a type of flower that Viktor can't identify. And also of cinnamon and spices—a scent that is very appealing and yet innocent at the same time.

"So why are you crying?" Viktor asked gently, careful not to make any fast movements to not terrify his mate any further. He is already kicking himself for his rash decisions earlier. Yakov is right in saying that Viktor always does things without thinking of the consequences.

"…I'm…just afraid…" Yuuri admitted with a shaking voice. "…I'm afraid…that Viktor…will be like some of the other alphas that I've met when I was in juniors. When they tried hunting me down and hurting me."

Viktor tried to quash down the burning flames of anger that roused in him when Yuuri mentioned getting hunted down by alphas. So that explains why Yuuri had always been uncomfortable around alphas, and why his coach and rinkmate (Celestino and Phichit) have always been protective.

"…I…don't want Viktor to be like them. Just thinking about it makes me stop breathing—like I couldn't breathe properly—"

The small omega sniffled to himself beneath Viktor.

Gently, Viktor wiped away the tears from the omega's expressive brown eyes even as he brought Yuuri to a sitting position in front of him. And before the surprised omega could say anything, the Russian skater pressed his lips to Yuuri's.

Yuuri was bewildered for a moment even as Viktor deepened his kiss, wrapping his arms protectively around the smaller body. As Viktor felt the omega relaxing in his arms, Viktor deepened his kiss, with his tongue slipping into Yuuri's mouth.

Finally, the two broke apart for air, with a strand of saliva connecting them both. There was a blush on Yuuri's face, and he seemed to find it difficult to even meet with Viktor's eyes, something that Viktor found adorable.

"Don't clump me together with those people." Viktor said calmly, using a finger to turn Yuuri's face towards him. "I probably couldn't exactly defend myself properly with what I'd done earlier, but I will never force you to do something you don't want to. I'm not such a pathetic alpha as that. I'm not that kind of person." Viktor caressed Yuuri's cheek gently. "I'm sorry that I bit you so hard." Yuuri flinched slightly as Viktor's long fingers traced the outline of the fresh bond mark, careful to avoid the injury. "I am aware that I am not that perfect of a person, and I'm not exactly a good person either." Yuuri looks ready to protest at that. "But I am not sorry that it is _you_ whom I marked." Yuuri only looked more confused, before Viktor drew Yuuri back into his arms again. "I want to have you, and I'm not giving you to anybody." Viktor proclaimed, leaning both of their foreheads against each other.

Yuuri blushed at that proclamation. "W-What?"

Viktor smiled—a real charming smile that caused butterflies to flutter in Yuuri's stomach, and not one of those fake smiles that he gave the media.

"I like you." Viktor said. "And don't you remember when we first met a year ago at the finals? Celestino—your coach was so upset with me for staring at you that you ended up losing your focus and barely clinched bronze." He admitted sheepishly.

Yuuri blushed as he remembered it all too well, as Celestino would not stop complaining about it to Alex, Leo's coach when they've returned to Detroit. Phichit was rather upset too when he heard about it from Celestino, and it is only with Yuuri's persuasion when the Thai skater had relented to Yuuri's request to not rant about it on Instagram or Twitter.

With how much of an influence that Phichit had on social media, if he descends into a hate-Viktor-Nikiforov-campaign, he could probably do some serious damage to Viktor's reputation.

"I-I remembered that." Yuuri stammered.

How could he _not_ remember his first time standing on the same podium as his idol after all? Granted, he had taken bronze, but considering he is up against Chris and even Viktor, two of the best alpha skaters in the world, he is honestly not surprised. That and he knew that he could have done better had Viktor not distracted him with his staring.

"But I just thought that it's because…" Yuuri trailed off slowly, unable to meet with Viktor's eyes. "Because I'm an omega." He admitted sheepishly. "Apart from Sara, I think I'm the only omega competing in singles."

Mickey had introduced Yuuri to his omega twin sister about a year ago right before the free skate at the finals, with Sara pleasantly surprised that there is a male that her brother would allow to be near her, even if he is an omega. The two have hit it off instantly, and Sara had great delight in teasing the shy Yuuri about his giant crush on Viktor Nikiforov.

"I won't deny that it is part of the reason why I took an interest in you to begin with." Viktor smiled at the precious memory of his first actual meeting with the Japanese enigma.

Chris had told him what he knew about Yuuri, with the Swiss alpha having been friends with Yuuri since their junior days—back when Chris wasn't such a flirt and 'sex on legs' as he is now. Though Chris had been the first to give Viktor the shovel talk when he had gotten the hint that Viktor is interested in pursuing Yuuri romantically.

"I was captivated the first time I saw you skate—the way you _create_ music with your body." Viktor's eyes were glazed over—like he's recalling that precious memory. "You captivated and enchanted the audience and even _me_ in a way that even I could not pull off." He smiled at the blushing Yuuri. "And my first thought was 'ah, that is my mate'. I waited for over a year after that. I couldn't wait any longer when I smelt you in the viewing room."

The Russian skater gave a small amused smile as he saw the pretty flush on Yuuri's cheeks, and he chuckled to himself. "You're so cute," he commented, amused. "You look prettier when you're smiling." He crooned, leaning in close and kissing the lids of Yuuri's eyes, also inhaling in the scent of the omega.

"V-Viktor…"

Viktor smiled before he then pressed his lips against Yuuri's again. This time however, the omega was hesitantly returning his advances, thus causing Viktor's inner alpha to preen with pride and delight, delighted that his chosen omega—his beloved mate is _accepting_ him.

A gasp of pain from Yuuri caused Viktor to break off the kiss then, looking at Yuuri with panic—concerned that he had hurt Yuuri. "What? What? Did I do something wrong?" Viktor panicked.

Yuuri's face was as white as a sheet as he doubled in on himself, with a flush of red visible on his cheeks, his breathing uneven.

His breathing is harsh, and a delectable smell wafted up Viktor's nostrils—a smell that he identified immediately as an omega in heat.

The silver haired Russian almost smacked himself in the face at that. How could he forget that the only reason why he had even chased Yuuri down and erm… _marked_ him is _because_ the omega had gone into heat and his alpha just couldn't _help_ his instincts?

Yuuri must be in serious pain at this moment.

Viktor only knew what he did about omegas from what he'd learned in school. The pains that omegas went through whilst in heat can cripple them for days. And that is for unmated omegas. But for a _mated_ omega, it is even worse.

"…Hurts…" Yuuri whimpered with pain, and Viktor's heart almost broke for his omega.

" _Moya zveda."_ Viktor whispered, nuzzling Yuuri's neck—an act that seemed to calm the omega. "I know only one way that can stop it. And I will rephrase my words from earlier," An almost mischievous boyish grin graced Viktor's handsome features, and the omega in Yuuri almost purred with anticipation at what is to come.

Yuuri knows his biology after all, and he had sat in enough Sex-Ed classes to know the one thing that can stop the pain when an omega is in heat.

This must be every omega's wet dream come true.

_Sex with Viktor Nikiforov._

"'You can't escape me'."

"…Eh?"

A rustle of the sounds of fabric echoed around the tiny storage room even as Viktor pushed Yuuri back down onto the ground on his back, his blue eyes gleaming with anticipation and lust.

"…Shall we continue where we left off?"


	4. Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support, everyone! The hate has really gotten me down, but thanks to your support, I'm writing again. Those that are also active on FF might have noticed that the update in AO3 is longer, as I've removed the smut scene for my account in FF.
> 
> Also, after this story is completed, I'm thinking of starting another story:
> 
> \- Set after canon. Viktor stumbles across an old childhood album when Mama Hiroko was spring cleaning, and came across an extremely adorable photo of a Katsuki family photo. Mama Hiroko is more than happy to delight Viktor with tales about her children when they're younger. Enter protective Mari.
> 
> \- Omegaverse. "I'm dead, Chris. Just let me die." "Oh for God's sake! If you really like Yuuri so much, why don't you go and pursue a proper courtship then instead of calling me up at four in the morning to whine about your non-existent love life?" Christophe Giacometti really meant it as a joke when he'd told Viktor to go and pursue a proper courtship with the shy Japanese omega skater that had caught Viktor's eye. But clearly, Chris had forgotten just how extra that his best friend could be.

"Alpha…"

Viktor smoothed back Yuuri's sweat drenched hair and looked down at the half dazed omega—almost fully gone due to the heat almost completely taking over his mind. Like most, Viktor had sat in on Sex Ed classes when he was in high school, and knew the ins and outs of heats and ruts and about the three secondary genders.

Granted, Russia is much more _objective_ and _subjective_ when it comes to omegas—though ever since they had a change in government, that mind-set is slowly changing. But when Viktor was younger, Yakov Feltsman had been one of the few adult figures in Viktor's life that doesn't view omegas as inferior, and had a strict hand over the younger alpha skaters that he took on, making sure that they know how to be a gentleman and to always treat omegas with the utmost respect.

If they don't, getting suspended from tournaments for a season will just be the least of their concerns, with how the head of the ISU takes disrespect and abuse of an omega.

Viktor felt almost nervous as he looked down at Yuuri—at his _mate._

Oh boy.

He's really doing this, isn't he?

At twenty-seven, Viktor had spent his ruts with companions before (Chris) and he is far from a virgin, having quite a list of bed partners and lovers that rarely lasted longer than a month during his hellish days as a teenager. In recent years however, Viktor has stopped his ways of sleeping around—made more prominent ever since he'd first laid eyes on Katsuki Yuuri.

Chris is likely the only one who knew why, but he had said nothing about it apart from the 'shovel talk' that he'd given Viktor, given that the Swiss skater had been good friends with Yuuri since their junior days, and he is fond of the younger Japanese skater.

Thus, needless to say, this is also Viktor's first time spending time with an omega in heat—more so if said omega is also his _mate._

The Russian skater shrugged off his red and white Russian team jacket, letting it land to the ground somewhere before he hovered above the omega's petite form, inhaling in the mesmerising and intoxicating floral scent of his mate.

"You smell so good." Viktor whispered even as he rubbed his nose against Yuuri's scent glands, and the omega let out a low whine of protest as he fumbled with the hem of his black training shirt—he's so far gone that he couldn't even control his limbs any longer. Viktor chuckled to himself as he rubbed his thumb over Yuuri's bottom lip. "Patience, darling." He crooned. "I don't want to hurt you."

Yuuri whined as Viktor claimed his lips in a deep kiss. It is gentle and tender, and conveyed Viktor's feelings to Yuuri loud and clear—making him desire for _more._

And then, Viktor deepened the kiss, becoming less gentle, and more aggressive. A tongue slipped into Yuuri's mouth, with both their tongues tangling together for dominance.

"…A-Alpha…" Yuuri breathed, a flush of red already visible on his cheeks even as Viktor broke their kiss, a strand of saliva between both their lips before the Russia licked his lips seductively, a dark grin on his face, with a look of lust visible in his eyes as he looked down at the omega beneath him. Viktor had barely done anything, and Yuuri is already unravelling beneath his hands. "Stop…teasing… Want…you now…"

Viktor chuckled before slicking his silver hair back from his sweat-ridden brow, reaching down and removing his own training shirt, thus leaving his torso bare. Beads of perspiration riddled his torso, making it glisten even in the darkness of the storage room, with just slight rays of light leaking in from the outside via the cracks in between the door and the doorframe.

"Your wish is my command, darling." Viktor chuckled as he leaned over Yuuri once more and latched his lips onto Yuuri's once more. This time however, his hands aren't idle—even as he explored Yuuri's body beneath the barrier that his clothes offered.

The scent of an aroused omega filled the room, and Viktor groaned into Yuuri's mouth even as his long fingers tugged at the waistband of Yuuri's pants. "I won't be able to be gentle with you if you keep this up, _moya zveda."_ Viktor groaned, knowing that the first time is always painful, and he didn't want to hurt his mate.

"…I…don't want you to…" Yuuri murmured, eyes half glazed over with heat and lust. "…Hurry…"

"Gods… You're too tempting and seductive for your own good, _moya zveda."_ Viktor muttered between kisses. "How on earth has no alpha tried to claim you yet?"

Yuuri let out a low whine that only caused heat to pool in Viktor's trousers even as the Russian skater slipped one hand into Yuuri's pants and his boxers, palming the flesh there and pumping him gently.

"…Hot…"

Yuuri felt almost restrictive and hot in his clothes, feeling almost sweltering. It felt uncomfortable against his skin. During his past heats, he had always shed his clothes—it helps to keep him more comfortable and cool.

Viktor's eyes darkened with lust as he watched the omega— _his omega_ reached down, and with trembling fingers, lifted his black training shirt from his body. Yuuri felt more comfortable and cool once the restricting fabric is gone from his skin.

Viktor felt his breath caught in his throat even as he looked down at the Japanese beauty beneath him. Omegas have always been very petite and beautiful, the male omegas in particular that are also rarer, with there being more female omegas than males. Viktor had also seen his fair share of omegas—he had two omegas as rink mates in fact—female omegas. But in Viktor's opinion, Yuuri's delicate beauty outstrips them all.

The Japanese omega had pale, almost porcelain-like skin that is also glistening with sweat. Yet it is unblemished and unmarked—save for the bond mark left on the back of his neck by Viktor just moments prior—proclaiming to the world that he is claimed and a bonded omega. He also has a lean frame—a figure that most women would kill to have, hidden and swathed by his baggy training clothes and jacket.

Viktor licked his lips darkly even as he pushed down Yuuri's training pants and his boxers, leaving the omega bare to Viktor's eyes. It made him wonder, even as Viktor thumbed Yuuri's lean waist, his long fingers trailing over the pale skin of Yuuri's abdomen, just what Yuuri would look like when round with his child?

Viktor knew that Yuuri is most likely on contraceptives and birth control. It is standard ISU procedure for omegas during the tournament season, even for unmated omegas who doesn't have active sex lives.

Despite everything however, Viktor still can't help but visualise his petite mate pregnant and round with his child.

"You're beautiful…" Viktor breathed darkly, fumbling at his own pants and removing it. He can barely wait anymore. Not when every single alpha instinct within him is screaming at Viktor to claim his omega in body and soul. "I don't want anyone to even look at you when you're like this. Your body is for me alone."

"Yours, alpha." Yuuri echoed in agreement, arms wrapping around Viktor's neck even as the alpha reached down to claim his lips. "Want you now." He let out a moan even as Viktor licked a stripe down Yuuri's slender neck and over his scent glands.

"If we both don't have to skate still the day after tomorrow, I will fuck you so hard until you can't walk, with the only word you know being my name." Viktor grunted, sucking on Yuuri's scent glands—sucking on his neck hard enough to leave behind bruises, making Yuuri cry out. "I would prefer to be gentle with you for your first time, but I can't hold back anymore."

Yuuri let out a light gasp as Viktor kissed his way down the omega's body, worshipping his body in a way like worshippers worshipping a god. The bigger alpha alternated between being gentle and aggressive, leaving bite marks behind on his chest.

His hands weren't idle in any way either, rubbing soft circles around Yuuri's stomach even as he moved downwards. Then, in one swift movement, the alpha had Yuuri lying on his stomach, even as he licked a long stripe down his bare back.

"A-Alpha… Viktor…"

"Sorry… It's going to hurt for you if I take you from the front." Viktor grunted even as he wiped away beads of perspiration from his brow. "Gods… Your smell is driving me crazy. You smell so good. You're like a drug—my own personal drug, Yuuri." Viktor groaned. He licked at his lips even as he wetted his fingers by coating them with his saliva. "I'm going to prep you now—it'll hurt if I don't."

For a moment, Yuuri isn't sure what Viktor meant. Then, his eyes shot opened with shock even as he felt a single digit entered him. It felt weird—like it isn't supposed to be there, and he let out a low pained whine. It _hurts._

"Calm down." Viktor grunted even as he inserted in two more fingers, stretching Yuuri apart.

"…No…! It hurts…!"

"Calm down, _moya zveda."_ Viktor murmured in a soothing voice. "I won't hurt you."

And then, gradually, the pain gave way to a hazed pleasure and slick poured from Yuuri's hole, acting almost like a lubricant, allowing Viktor to insert in more fingers, stretching and pulling him apart. Then, one of Viktor's fingers brushed against a spot that caused Yuuri to see stars, and he let out a gasp, almost arching his back.

Viktor let out a grin. "Found it," he whispered.

"Viktor, I…"

Viktor chuckled. "I've barely touched you, and you're already coming to pieces for me, darling," he cooed. "You're beautiful. So pure. I get to be the one to take all your firsts." Yuuri cried out again, his back arching even as Viktor stretched him apart once more, and brushed against his prostate. "You're close, aren't you, darling? It sure didn't take long. And I've barely touched you."

"Viktor… Please…!"

Yuuri felt slick running down the inside of his thighs, and he felt almost aroused, with a strange heat pooling inside of his stomach, making him feel tingly and strange. Viktor's fingers aren't enough for Yuuri. He wants his alpha inside him now.

"Brace yourself, darling." Viktor cooed, lining his cock at the entrance of Yuuri's hole. "I'm entering."

Yuuri let out a low whine even as Viktor pressed through the ring of muscles, and he clenched his hands into fists, as it _hurts._ It almost burns. Viktor's size is almost beyond imagination. But it _fills_ him. Even as he regulated his breathing, the pain soon became one of _pleasure._ Viktor licked and sucked at Yuuri's neck from behind even as he pressed in slowly.

"Are you okay, darling?" Viktor crooned even as he pressed a kiss to the top of Yuuri's head. "I'm moving."

Yuuri let out a low whine even as Viktor started to move within him. He was slow at first to allow Yuuri to adjust to his size. But gradually, he started to lose himself to his instincts as Viktor started to thrust in and out.

"Viktor…!" Yuuri whimpered even as the sounds of slapping flesh filled the dark storage room. And he cried out as Viktor hit his prostate again and again, causing stars to appear in his vision, and for him to lose his senses. "Viktor…! Viktor…!" Viktor's name fell from Yuuri's lips again and again, almost as if the Russian's name is the only word that he knows.

Viktor growled possessively as he tightened his grips on Yuuri's hips enough to leave behind bruises, and Yuuri felt his eyelids fluttered shut with pleasure as the larger alpha thrust in and out of him, grunting as he did so.

"Viktor…!" Yuuri gasped, trying to catch his breath. "I'm…"

"I know, darling." Viktor grunted possessively. "I'm close too."

Yuuri's back arched, a low whine coming from him even as he came, with a rush of slick trailing down his inner thighs as he did so. And within him, Yuuri felt a rush of warmth within him, and he whimpered even as the heat pooling around his stomach spread to his toes and fingers, even as Viktor spurt his seed within him.

"Viktor…" Yuuri gasped, almost out of breath. He then started to feel a slight pressure building within him as he felt Viktor start to _swell_ whilst still inside him.

Viktor grunted, knowing that he is close. He pulled out enough until he felt his knot catch against the entrance of the rim of muscles before thrusting in roughly—hard enough to cause Yuuri to cry out with pleasure, with more of the white fluid flowing down Yuuri's thighs.

"Ah! V-Viktor…!"

"Yuuri…" Viktor grunted. He is close too. And then, he felt it. The swell and the rush of his release even as he released his seeds into Yuuri before collapsing atop of the petite omega, though he is careful not to crush the smaller form.

There were several moments of harsh breathing as the pair tried to gather their thoughts and to get their breathing under control. Viktor knew that his knot likely wouldn't go down for quite some time at least, but by the relaxed posture of the omega beneath him, he knew that Yuuri likely wouldn't mind.

Viktor had heard that the first time is always painful for an omega, and he is almost relieved and pleased that he wasn't too rough with Yuuri.

"Yuuri…" Viktor breathed, rubbing his nose against Yuuri's scent glands at the back of his neck, even as one hand trailed over Yuuri's soft stomach. "You smell so good. Are you all right?" He asked breathlessly. "Did I hurt you?"

"…No…" Yuuri murmured sleepily. Now that the worst of his heat symptoms is fading no thanks to their… _activities_ earlier, his body is starting to shut down to allow him to rest and heal. "It…feels good. It feels great."

Viktor chuckled, kissing the top of Yuuri's sweat drenched hair. "I'm glad, darling," he crooned. "I'm glad that I didn't fail your expectations."

"You wouldn't…" Yuuri murmured sleepily. "You're…Viktor Nikiforov."

"And you're Yuuri Katsuki." Viktor responded.

The shy omega probably has no idea just how desirable he is. Viktor had seen alphas with their lustful eyes eyeing Yuuri at competitions before. Hence why Celestino rarely left Yuuri's side rather than leave him in a room full of hungry alphas if Mickey Crispino isn't competing at the same competition.

It is probably the wet dream of every alpha to have sex with the petite omega.

Viktor had overheard one of his rink mates once—some alpha that he can't remember the name of talking to his friends about how he would like to bed that 'Japanese omega' and what he would do to him in bed. It took Viktor several moments before he'd realised at that time that his rink mate had been talking about Yuuri.

It actually took Georgi, Yuri, Pyotr and even Alexei and Yakov to drag Viktor off the guy after the angry Russian had beaten him to an inch of his life.

"Yuuri?" Viktor questioned, but the omega is silent, most probably having been lulled to sleep by his exhaustion brought on by his heat and the afterglow of their… _physical_ activities.

Viktor chuckled. "I guess I should clean up once my knot has gone down," he mused.

A slight muffled vibration from a cellphone caught Viktor's attention just then, and he looked around, only spying a slight light from beneath Yuuri's discarded clothes not far away. Viktor managed to bring the device to him, and he felt his face drain of all colour when he saw the name visible on the screen.

' _Celestino Cialdini'_

**XXXXXX**

"Mickey, did you find him?" Celestino almost roared at the Italian skater the moment the coach had laid eyes on him after having ran into Mickey nearly an hour ago, nearly begging him to help Celestino to find his missing student.

Sara had been with her brother at that time, and she had volunteered to help look as well, especially after Celestino had filled them in on the basics.

"Not a sign!" Mickey wringed his hands, looking frustrated. "And he's gone in heat, you say? Yuuri couldn't have gone far then!"

Meanwhile, the ISU medic that Celestino had managed to locate for his student was busy with his walkie-talkie, requesting for assistance from ISU officials to locate the missing Japanese skater.

"Why did he leave? Yuuri knows better than to leave when in heat, especially in a building full of people!" Sara said, nibbling on her bottom lip, worried. She had gotten very fond of the shy male omega skater ever since her brother had introduced the two of them to each other, and didn't want anything to happen to Yuuri. And as an omega herself, Sara knew better than anyone else how dangerous it is for an omega when he went into heat in unknown territory.

"Is he still not answering his phone?" Mickey asked Celestino who had a frustrated look on his face, his phone pressed to his ear.

"I'm trying!" Celestino snapped, worried. He prayed that nothing had happened to his student, or Mari Katsuki will likely have his head.

"WHERE THE HELL IS VIKTOR?!" A loud booming voice roared across the lobby of the skating arena, and all heads swivelled towards the source of the voice only to see a very red-faced Yakov Feltsman roaring, squeezing his phone in his hand. A very grumpy Yuri Plisetsky is currently on his phone as well. "WHERE DID THAT IDIOT GO?"

"Screaming in our ears isn't going to make Vitya show up any faster, Coach Yakov." Mila sighed tiredly.

Mickey sniffed the air just then, and his head snapped towards the side, and his eyes snapped opened. "Yuuri!"

As one, all those in the lobby area—Celestino, Sara, the ISU medic and even the three Russians snapped their heads towards where Mickey is looking. An apprehensive and dishevelled Viktor Nikiforov approached them slowly, carrying an unconscious Katsuki Yuuri in his arms, with Viktor's red and white jacket wrapped loosely around Yuuri's torso.

"Yuuri!"

"Viktor!"

"You damned old man!"

"Vitya! Where the hell have you been?"

The last part came from an enraged Yakov that had probably roared loudly enough for the entire building to hear him.

"What happened?" Celestino demanded, staring at his unconscious student that seem to be asleep, if not a little pale.

"Why are you with Katsuki?" Yuri Plisetsky demanded, glaring up at the older Russian skater who looked a little guilty. "Where have you been?"

Mickey frowned even as everyone started firing questions at the silent Viktor, with none more so than the two coaches with them, with the ISU medic quickly requesting for assistance via the walkie-talkie. He stepped closer to Viktor and the unconscious Yuuri, and ignoring the warning growls from Viktor Nikiforov, peeled away the red and white Russian jacket around Yuuri only to reveal a fresh bite mark at the back of Yuuri's neck.

_A bond mark._

Mickey glared up at Viktor, quickly putting the pieces together even as Celestino paled. He was there after all the previous year when Viktor couldn't seem to peel his eyes away from his timid omega friend, and he knew that the Russian skater seemed to have the hots for Yuuri.

"You bonded him?" Mickey questioned dangerously.

"Mickey?"

"Did you _force yourself_ on Yuuri?" Mickey demanded, ignoring his sister.

The remaining three Russians turned pale. The ISU medic looked ready to faint. Sara looked furious. And Celestino looked ready to strangle Viktor if he so much as breathed wrong.

"Well?" Celestino was the first one to break the silence, growling dangerously. The man is a beta, but at this moment, everyone was certain that he had to be an alpha. "Answer Mickey. Did you _force yourself_ on Yuuri? Did you _rape him?"_

Viktor gulped nervously.

Now how the hell is he going to get out of this unscathed?


	5. True Mates

Celestino Cialdini had never really seem intimidating to Viktor before—though the man did get quite annoyed with him over a year ago when he had distracted and distressed Katsuki Yuuri so much to the point that he'd almost missed getting bronze at last year's GPF Finals.

But at this moment, Viktor can't help but feel quite small in the face of his intense glare. And an equally angry Mickey Crispino standing next to Celestino didn't help any matters, ready to defend and fight for his omega friend's honour.

"Vitya, you didn't…?" Mila whispered with horror, hands covering her mouth.

A pained gasp from the unconscious Yuuri caught their attention just then, and as one, all eyes swivelled towards the unconscious omega in Viktor's arms.

"We don't have time for this. I need to get Mr Katsuki to the infirmary." The ISU medic with Celestino said firmly. "You can wait outside as I finish examining him."

Celestino said nothing to refute the words even as he took his unconscious student from Viktor, with the Russian legend letting out a growl as his mate was taken from him, and Celestino glared back at him.

 _This_ is what the Italian coach was worried about when Viktor had started staring at his omega student a little too long for his liking since their first time competing together on the same ice after Yuuri had returned after his ankle injury.

"You're going to have a lot of explaining to do, Nikiforov." Mickey growled, getting into the taller Russian's face and snarling at him.

"Mickey, come on. Yuuri needs us more now." Sara urged, tugging at her brother's arm to follow Celestino and the ISU medic, though she shot Viktor a glare as well. "Come _on."_

* * *

"…Viktor, please tell me you didn't do what I _think_ you did." Yakov growled half-an-hour later as all of them gathered in the waiting room outside the infirmary even as the ISU medic was quick to rush Yuuri into the infirmary.

Following that, the medic was then quick to kick all of them out—Celestino even, despite the Italian coach's protests, even as the medic got ready to give Yuuri a quick examination. Celestino did however whisper to the ISU medic to give Yuuri a through check-up—a hint that the medic got immediately, and he had gone white and then green in the face at that.

As a certified paramedic before he had became an ISU medic, the man had examined and had seen his share of raped omegas. It isn't something that he likes seeing. It is why he had even switched jobs to become an ISU medic to begin with.

Viktor was unusually silent with Yakov's question, with his hands shoved deep into his pockets and staring at the floor beneath his shoes as if seeing something fascinating there.

"Oy! Viktor!" Yuri Plisetsky finally lost patience, grabbing Viktor's arm, and forced the older man to look down at the younger and shorter teenager. The young alpha was red in the face with anger—same as nearly everyone in the waiting room. "Tell me you didn't do what I _think_ you did!" The teenager almost shouted.

 _Everyone_ could smell Viktor's scent all over the Japanese omega earlier and vice-versa. Their scents were so intersected together with each other that it is almost impossible to tell the scents apart. Yuri might be young and had just presented barely six months earlier, but even he had sat in enough biology classes to know what that had meant.

The older skaters and the two coaches with him for one knew that such a thing will only happen if an alpha and omega have _slept_ with each other—if they have sex—if their bodies have bonded together in such a way that their scents have basically melded together.

Mickey was the next to confront Viktor, grabbing the Russian by the front of his jacket, extremely red in the face with anger. "Answer me." The Italian skater almost growled. "…Did you sleep with Yuuri? Did you force yourself on him? Did you _rape_ him?"

Mickey looks ready to punch Viktor in the face if he should so much as twitch wrong, something that made Sara worried, and she tugged at her brother's sleeve. "Mickey, don't hit him." She warned. "You'll get suspended from skating next season if you do. Yuuri wouldn't want that."

"So be it!" Mickey snarled. "I'll gladly face suspension or even expulsion from the ISU if this bastard truly did rape Yuuri! Now answer me." He growled, his alpha instincts coming to the fore. "Did. You. Rape. Yuuri?"

Finally, Viktor managed to raise his eyes to look at the angry Mickey in the eye. And it seems to him that nearly every single person in the room is staring at him with accusatory stares—even Yakov. And for some reason, it hurts.

"…I didn't rape him." Viktor said at last. "But yes. I did sleep with him."

Viktor barely saw Mickey's fist flying towards his face, and he just managed to move his head fast enough to avoid the punch, thus causing Mickey's fist to crash against the wall next to his head.

"How is that any different from rape, you asshole?" Mickey snarled, going so red in the face that Celestino is almost worried for the Italian skater's heart. The older man is however pleased that Mickey is so protective over Yuuri—and here he was worried in the beginning when Mickey and Yuuri have first became friends.

The doors to the infirmary opened just then, and the ISU medic stepped out with a frown on his face and also stripping the latex gloves from his hands, disposing them in the trash can next to the doors.

"This might not be a hospital, but I'll have to ask you to keep your voice down." He reprimanded Mickey who flushed. The medic looked at Celestino. "Mr Cialdini, you're Mr Katsuki's coach, aren't you?"

"Yes." Celestino said at once. "How is he, doc?"

The ISU medic was silent for several moments before he glanced at a guilty looking Viktor Nikiforov, and he groaned inwardly, wondering how to explain this in a way that will not result in this entire room of people after the Russian's blood, or worse, risk this becoming an international scandal.

Things are different now than how it had been over fifty years ago. Omegas and alphas have equal rights now. And an act of an alpha forcing themselves onto an omega is seen as rape and is dealt with quite severely, no matter the country. And considering the fact that the two involved are internationally known skaters and famous ones at that, this is a nightmare in the making if not dealt with carefully!

"Doc?" Sara asked carefully, her big brown eyes worried. Beside her, her alpha brother placed an arm around the female omega to offer her some comfort. "Is Yuuri all right?"

The medic cleared his throat. "Okay. This is going to be very difficult to explain, but I need all of you to stay calm and _not_ fly off the handle until I've finished explaining. All right?" he questioned, looking from face to face. "Mr Cialdini, you've mentioned when you've came to get me that your student has gone into heat all of a sudden, as his suppressants have mysteriously stopped working?"

Celestino nodded dumbly. "Yuuri's heats have always been regular," he said. "But it started coming in irregular intervals about a year ago. We assumed in the beginning that it's due to the stress of participating in the GPF, as the doctor has given Yuuri a clean bill of health."

"When did the irregularities begin?" The medic questioned. "Give me as close a timeframe as possible."

"A…year ago, I think?" Celestino frowned, trying to remember just when was it when Phichit had approached him with his concerns about Yuuri's heat intervals. The Japanese omega had kept a calendar that had his heats noted down after all—and it always came like clockwork on the dates that were marked. "Right…after the last GPF Finals."

"The one where Viktor won't stop staring at Yuuri?" Mila asked, glancing at Sara, as she had mentioned that to Mila last year, and that Mickey and Celestino were both pretty peeved with Viktor for making Yuuri uncomfortable. Mila remembered Yakov being quite upset with Viktor about that as well, and the coach had lectured Viktor for over an hour after the closing ceremony about showing respect to an omega.

"What's this about, doc?" Yakov questioned gruffly, glaring at his student.

"I'm trying to get the facts right here before Mr Nikiforov gets mistakenly arrested for rape—"

"What 'mistakenly'? It _is_ rape!" The outburst surprisingly came from Yuri, and not Mickey.

"I didn't—"

"Calm down!" The ISU medic was annoyed. "I need all of you to stay calm as I explain the situation. Mr Cialdini, what grade are the suppressants that Mr Katsuki had been using?"

"He normally uses a Grade 2 or 3." Celestino answered at once. As Yuuri's coach, he knows Yuuri's health and medical history as well as the suppressants and the scent blockers that he had been using. "But at large scale tournaments, Yuuri uses a Grade 5—the strongest ones."

This is especially so for the Finals when Yuuri will be surrounded by alphas. Grade 4 suppressants and above are normally discouraged for omegas to take on a long term basis as it has several negative side effects. In the worst case scenario, it can render omegas barren. Hence, doctors and medics that are certified to hand out suppressants of Grade 4 and above monitored the usage carefully.

"Grade 5 suppressants won't stop working mysteriously all of a sudden—especially if they've certified by the ISU." Sara remarked with a frown. She should know—she's an omega as well. And much like Yuuri, she only uses Grade 5 suppressants at big scale tournaments like the GPF Finals or even the World Championships when there are alphas everywhere.

The medic nodded. "Mr Nikiforov, when did you first meet Mr Katsuki?" he enquired, and Viktor looked surprised at being addressed.

"A year ago at the last GPF Finals." Viktor answered. "There's just…something about him. I couldn't take my eyes off him. And my first thought then was 'he's my mate'."

Mickey glared at Viktor, but refrained from saying anything.

"There is a reason why the suppressants have stopped working and why Mr Katsuki has gone into heat suddenly without warning." The ISU medic explained, and everyone paid rapt attention to him. "And I think Mr Nikiforov here couldn't really _help_ his alpha instincts—especially after having found his _true mate_ in Mr Katsuki a year ago as he said. I'm actually surprised that he managed to control his alpha side for over a year and not gave in and went looking for his mate, or even go feral."

"What are you talking about?" Yuri Plisetsky is feeling very confused and out of his element here.

"True mates? I didn't even know that that is a thing!" Mickey gaped. "I mean, I learnt about it in school, but I thought that it's just a myth."

"Oh no, it truly exists." The ISU medic shook his head. "I've seen it happen before during my career and even back when I was a paramedic. Even if an omega is on suppressants, his heat can and will come once he senses his true alpha in the vicinity. Their bodies are telling them to bond—to mate. But unlike normal traditional bonding between an omega and alpha pair, the bond between true mates won't work and will not finalise unless both sides are willing. Nature will not allow it." The medic looked at the guilty looking Viktor Nikiforov. "I doubt that Mr Nikiforov can help his instincts—as much as Mr Katsuki can help going into heat without warning. And if that is true, Mr Nikiforov won't be held accountable for assault."

"That's not fair! Yuuri is in no state to agree to _anything—"_

"I've examined Mr Katsuki earlier with Mr Cialdini's request." The medic interrupted Mickey. "He is bonded. A full and complete bond. And even with normal omega and alpha pairs, a bond will _not_ be complete if the omega _isn't_ willing." The medic said firmly, looking from face to face, making sure that everyone present understood.

Any medic or doctor worth their salt will be able to tell if an omega is forcefully bonded or not, or they do not deserve their license. This is especially more so for paramedics or even ISU medics who are amongst the best in their field. Figure skaters face a lot of danger at potentially serious injuries on the ice, and hence, the ISU medics have to be quick and precise. And more than anyone else, ISU medics will know the international laws back to front.

"And under the international law, an alpha can't be held accountable for assault in this scenario. You will still have to pay a heavy fine, as is the law, Mr Nikiforov. And no doubt that Protective Services and probably the JSF will be keeping an eye on you. But you won't be held accountable for rape."

"I didn't even know that there is a law like that." Mila gaped.

"There is. It just isn't well-known." Yakov grunted, glaring at Viktor, but his anger is pacified now that he knows his prized student isn't one of those scumbags that will force themselves on a vulnerable omega. "It was created years and years ago when the omega protection laws were first put in place. These days, it isn't exactly well known, as true mated pairs aren't common. I only know of one true mated pair myself—my old coach and her alpha mate."

Celestino nodded. As an ISU certified coach, much like Yakov, he too knew the international laws back to front. The Italian coach is still angry with Viktor, but his anger is more or less appeased now that he knows the situation.

"Can I take Yuuri back with me, doc?" Celestino asked the medic. And seriously, Yuuri still has to skate the day after tomorrow for the FS. And knowing his student, he'll likely drag himself out onto the ice even if he has a broken leg. For an omega who is literally the walking epitome of omegan grace and etiquette, Yuuri can be very stubborn and bull-headed.

"He should be fine now. Just let him sleep it off tonight, and he'll be fine by morning." The medic reassured. "I will need Mr Katsuki to see me or another doctor tomorrow to determine if he is well enough to skate in the FS the day after tomorrow though."

"Very well—"

"Can I stay with Yuuri?" A soft voice spoke up, causing all eyes to swivel towards the speaker—Viktor Nikiforov.

Mickey bristled. "You must be insane if you think that I'll let you near Yuuri—"

Celestino held out a hand, silencing Mickey immediately who only growled. The Italian coach gave Viktor a hard stare for several moments. Like every adult present, he knows that newly mated pairs didn't like to be separated from each other. It makes them feel like a part of their soul is missing if so.

"…I'll come for Yuuri in the morning at wherever it is that you're staying." Celestino said at last. "Don't think you're off the hook yet, Nikiforov. If you ever hurt Yuuri, world champion or not, I will wring your neck. And Yuuri's best friend will likely have something in mind for you too if you ever made him cry."

Viktor gulped. "Y-Yes sir."

**XXXXXX**

The early rays of the sunlight shone down onto Yuuri's eyelids, and he cracked them opened blearily. For several moments, he was disorientated, sitting up and rubbing at his eyelids to rub the sleep out of them.

"Where am I…?" Yuuri murmured, glancing around the unmistakably posh hotel room that he is in. He looked down at his clothes only to realise that he is currently dressed in an oversized black shirt two sizes too large for him, with it slipping off his shoulder, revealing creamy bare skin. The omega then touched at his throat only to reveal that it is bandaged. "Uh…?"

He then blushed as the memories of the previous day returned to him.

_Hot breath._

_Skin on skin._

_Viktor ravishing him._

Yuuri felt his face burn at the memory. It isn't true, right? It's just some guilty wet dream, right? Did he really—?

_Click._

Yuuri looked up only to see _the_ Viktor Nikiforov entering the room dressed in a white fluffy bathrobe, wearing a warm smile on his face. "Oh. You're up."

"Where is this?" Yuuri asked meekly.

"A hotel. In my room." Viktor answered cheerfully. "Your coach will be coming for you in an hour or two." He added to alleviate Yuuri's worries. "He just thought that it might be better for you to stay with me for the night."

"Uh…" Yuuri found it difficult to meet with Viktor's eyes. He clenched at the blankets over his knees. "Last night… Did we…?"

If it is even possible, Viktor's smile widened. "You were so cute yesterday." Viktor cooed in Yuuri's ear, causing him to blush even more. He raised Yuuri's chin with his fingers, and planted a kiss on the omega's forehead. "You're mine now."

Yuuri fidgeted. He still remembered bits and pieces of what had happened during his heat-induced frenzy. _Some_ of it.

"I…" Yuuri looked up at Viktor meekly. "C-Can I really trust your words yesterday?" He asked meekly, and Viktor looked surprised. "You won't…hurt me…?"

Viktor's eyes softened, and he brought Yuuri to his chest, wrapping the smaller omega in his arms. Yuuri just felt so _right_ in his arms. Like he belonged there. "I told you yesterday, didn't I?" Viktor asked, rubbing soothing circles on Yuuri's back. "I won't hurt you. And I've never thought of you as 'just an omega'. I've never once thought that. You might be an omega, but you're still you." Yuuri blinked up at Viktor, bewildered. "I like you for everything you are. I like you for who you are. You are perfect this way. You're Katsuki Yuuri. That's who you are to me. I like you for who you are. Nothing more. And nothing less."

Yuuri blushed. _'H-He doesn't have to say it like that…'_

The omega then flinched as Viktor touched the bandages at the back of his neck gently. The silver haired alpha let out a sad smile as he saw the slightly pained expression on his omega's face. "Does it hurt anywhere else?" he enquired.

Yuri Plisetsky wasn't amused with Viktor's actions despite the explanation from the medic. And Viktor knew that he is going to have a lot of grovelling to do with those that are present, particularly Celestino and the Crispino twins. True mates or not, instinct or not, Viktor knew that he had done something _wrong,_ even if Yuuri forgives him and accepts him.

Yuri Plisetsky had actually threatened to remove what makes Viktor a man if he dares to hurt the Japanese omega again, and had demanded that Viktor treats Yuuri as the precious treasure that he is, or he'll hit Viktor.

Yuuri smiled up at Viktor. "No…"

Viktor gave a small smile as he touched the skin just above the bandages at the back of Yuuri's neck. "It seems that I was in too much of a hurry," he whispered. "Sorry. I shouldn't have forced you. I should have pursued a proper courtship, as is the proper thing to do. You coach and your friend—that Italian skater looked ready to kill me yesterday."

"It's all right." Yuuri smiled up at Viktor. "I…" He looked down at his hands. "I wouldn't have accepted it if I didn't want it. It might not be done the proper way, but…" He fidgeted. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Viktor smiled. "I'm glad," he said. And he truly is. He's glad that Yuuri—his mate doesn't hate him. He doesn't know what he'll do if he does. "Our bonding—our first encounter didn't really go well. But don't worry. I'll always be with you." Yuuri looked up at Viktor at this, confused. "It might be too rushed, but it isn't for me. I've been waiting for over a year after all." Viktor smiled tenderly at his mate, taking the smaller hand into his. "Yuuri, will you marry me?"

"Eh?"

"Maybe it's too soon. But I'm confident that I can protect you and take care of you." Viktor smiled. "Will you accept my love?"

Honestly, this isn't really how he'd envisioned asking his omega mate to marry him ever since he had first met Katsuki Yuuri a year ago at the GPF Final last year. Viktor had envisioned asking Yuuri at the seaside, complete with a bouquet and a ring. Not asking Yuuri in his hotel room at the bedside.

Yuuri was silent for several moments before he smiled tenderly, and Viktor felt his heart leap. "…I will not say no," he said at last. "But… Can you wait for me? I want to be more confident, and I want to see you prove yourself. I want my friends and family to accept you too." Viktor winced internally. Oh boy. That is going to be one interesting conversation. He highly doubts that Yuuri's family is going to be thrilled with how he had gone about the bonding. "And when that time comes, I'll give you my answer."

Viktor stared for several moments before his lips quirked into a smile. He wrapped Yuuri up into his arms, and the omega stiffened in his arms for a moment before he relaxed into Viktor's embrace. "Yes, Yuuri. I will wait for you." Viktor said. He'd waited for a long time for his mate after all. "No matter how long it gets, I will wait."

Viktor cradled Yuuri's face in his large hands before he smiled tenderly, and pressed his lips against the omega's lips. "Thank you…for accepting me."

Yuuri smiled through his tears. "Thank you."

It is going to be a long and tough road ahead, and no doubt that it is going to be riddled with troubles. But one step at a time, Viktor determined. They'll get through everything together.

He only knows one thing.

He will not leave his mate alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending seems a little rushed to me, but as mentioned before, it is non-traditional ABO, so the 'true mates' thing might seem a little confusing. I might have a new Yuri on Ice story coming up soon, also set in the same omegaverse universe. Only this one will have Viktor going through the proper routes for a courtship and mating.
> 
> I hope that you like this story, as I definitely enjoyed writing it. Updates will be a little slow for the rest of my stories for the next two weeks as I'll be in the USA for holiday. Please read and review!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that this must be the shortest chapter that I've ever written to date for any of my stories! I'll likely be updating regularly, and this story will not be very long either—maybe four or five chapters before it ends.
> 
> EDIT: You can find the doijin that this story is inspired from [here.](https://www.facebook.com/pg/rainycat25/photos/?tab=album&album_id=725546954275000)


End file.
